


Like flowers blooming in a lonely field

by NL7



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mushy soppy marshmallow fluff, this is me indulging myself okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NL7/pseuds/NL7
Summary: A sleepy morning in Miky's bed.
Relationships: Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Like flowers blooming in a lonely field

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in French for a friend, at 2am. Translated it in English because "it'd be sweet" according to aforesaid friend. So, I guess this is me trying to wrap you all in a blanket made of words??
> 
> Title from "ultimately" by khai dreams.
> 
> (if anyone's interested in me posting the French version, please tell me and I will gladly do so)

There is something about this moment, at dawn.

Between night and day, when the sun is already up and birds are chirping outside, but the shutters are half-closed and leak barely enough light to gently warm up the bedroom. It’s a little chilly because the morning dew is still dissipating, but the blanket that slipped during the night comfortably covers his waist. 

And Miky is there, peacefully waking up a little bit more each second, listening to the singing of the birds through the open window, his legs pressed against Perkz’s.

The temperature is perfectly nice and his thoughts are quiet for once: no buzzing, no worries, no haste to move and do something with his day.

No, he’s just happy. 

His position is comfortable, the silence is soothing and Perkz is breathing deeply next to him.

There’s nowhere else he would like to be, and this thought, this mere quiet observation floats in his mind.

His gaze rests upon Perkz’s relaxed face, on his rosy skin marked by the pillow’s creases, on the moles and the acne that fall like stellar dust on his forehead. His closed eyes and his delicate lashes laying still, his nose burrowed against the fabric of Miky’s pyjamas. 

His light steady snores and the unconscious wrinkling of his mouth when Miky adjusts his position. His almost childlike peace as Miky clumsily brushes his hair that is beginning to get a bit too long.

They’re both there, laying down in the bed with grey and cream tones that, although impersonal, give an infinite softness to the bedroom.

They’re both there, and Miky’s belongings barely take possession of this room that he owns, his suitcase isn’t even unpacked, but it doesn’t matter.

They’re both there, and Perkz is sleeping against him.

He feels safe, trusts him, lets himself slip into the purest vulnerability that could ever exist without thinking twice about it simply and solely because Miky’s arms are the ones that are protecting him.

And Miky has an odd feeling in his chest when he thinks about it.

Perkz’s warm body quivers against his. He slowly stretches, awakes from his slumber at a lazy pace, absorbing the comfort of the loving presence. He nuzzles Miky’s chest, breathes in his familiar scent.

A small smile of contentment pulls his lips. Eyes still closed, he hums a satisfied noise. Miky runs his hand in his hair again, stroking the nape of his neck to say hello.

"Are you staring?" His voice is hoarse, rough after hours of sleeping, but the teasing tone is there.

Miky exhales through his nose, amused. His gaze finally withdraws from Perkz’s face, a little embarrassed in a way from being so predictable. On the other hand…

"What else was I supposed to look at, hm?" He answers on the same tone, softly.

Perkz’s eyelids flutter, getting rid of the last grains of sand to search Miky’s perfectly alert brown-green irises.

Miky is not the type to give out praises on the physical appearance that easily. On the rest, yes, sure – it became second nature to congratulate, to tend to the hurt ego’s wounds, or to chose the words that are pacifying, pleasing to hear. 

But to compliment the body, to admit the effect that it has on him, that’s another thing.

So instead of saying "you're beautiful" and "you're handsome", he’d rather say _"I didn't want to look at anything else but you."_

Perkz understood that a long time ago.

He sets his fingertips on Miky’s collar bone, goes up along his throat towards his jaw. Miky tilts his head. 

"Hey Miky," Perkz whispers in a low voice. 

"Mhm?" 

Perkz raises his chin and presses his mouth to the corner of Miky’s lips. His left hand closes on Miky’s old pyjamas, his fingers curling up weakly around the soft fabric.

When Perkz lowers his head to snuggle again, Miky licks his lips.

The birds trade happy trills outside. Perkz lets out a sigh of contentment against his warm skin.

Miky smiles softly and pecks the top of his head, answering his sleepy kiss.

_I love you too._


End file.
